


Moments of Our Lives

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [22]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short Shorts, Yuri, spau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Some short scenes from the Bandori Superpowers AU.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157360
Comments: 31
Kudos: 84





	1. Peaceful Lunch

It was a very nice day at Hanasakigawa High School, so all of Popipa and most of Hello, Happy had gathered for lunch outside. Even though she probably would have liked to be there, it was a bit hard for Kaoru to get there and back just for lunch break. Misaki wouldn't be surprised if she had still tried, like she knew Kaoru had taken her horse to school before, and it was dangerous to give Kokoro ideas, so it was best to not bring it up.

All of them sitting together hadn't lasted for very long though, as the more active of the group; Hagumi, Kasumi, Kokoro, and Tae; had gotten up to do stuff, while the ones who preferred to remain seated; Arisa, Kanon, Misaki, Rimi, and Saaya; had let them go do their thing while they kept chatting. Gathering like this was practically tradition now, and moving up a year hadn't changed that. Though there was one thing that had changed recently.

"Is something wrong with Toyama-san?" Misaki asked.

"Huh?" Arisa raised her eyebrows. "You noticed?"

Kanon gently rubbed her shoulder against Misaki's. "Misaki-chan is very observant."

Misaki blushed a little, but managed to keep her cool as she followed up with: "So?"

"Um... well..." Arisa scratched at her cheek.

Misaki wasn't sure how to interpret that.

Rimi stepped in to take over. "You see... you know how you call me Rimi, and Arisa-chan Arisa..."

"Yes? And?" Misaki wasn't following.

"Well..."

Misaki gave them an annoyed look. _Just think it at me, doofus!_ Arisa could do her mind-speak thing now, and at least that always made her... well... speak her mind.

But before Arisa got the chance, Saaya spoke up. "Kasumi's jealous."

Misaki blinked rapidly. "Jealous?"

"Yes. She's noticed how you call them Rimi and Arisa, but you still call her Toyama-san. Kasumi's a sensitive soul, and she doesn't think that's fair. In her mind we're all equally good friends, yet those two are getting preferential treatment."

"That's... seriously?" That would have never entered Misaki's mind, but both Arisa and Rimi were nodding awkwardly. "She told you that?"

"No." Saaya shook her head. "But we all know her very well, so it wasn't hard to figure out."

" _They got there even without my mind-reading._ " Arisa added with her mind-speak. Misaki was unsure if she hadn't told the rest of the band yet, or whether she just didn't want to give her secret away to Kanon. Which was fair, since Arisa was the only Popipa member who knew of Misaki's powers as well. Maybe one day everyone would know about everyone, but it was not that day yet.

"It would make Kasumi-chan very happy if you called her Kasumi," Rimi said.

"Really?" Misaki hadn't realised it was such a big deal. "Wait, do you feel the same way, Yamabuki-san?"

Saaya laughed. "No, it's not that important to me."

" _She wouldn't mind, though,_ " Arisa added telepathically.

"Huh." Misaki thought about it a little more. "Does 'very happy' mean she's going to hug me?" That was a habit of hers that was hard to miss.

"She might," Arisa said.

"She might," Saaya agreed.

That reminded Misaki: "Actually, how do you not get jealous of all that hugging, Arisa?"

Arisa blushed. "Eh..."

"Because..." Saaya smiled. "While Kasumi is full of love, and has much to share with many people, Arisa knows that she will always be number one in Kasumi's heart."

"Oy, shut up!" Arisa had gone beet red.

Saaya laughed, Rimi giggled, followed by Kanon, and even Misaki couldn't help joining in.

Peaceful days were nice, and at least that was one mystery solved. She hadn't yet decided what to do with the information, but... it was probably fine? She genuinely hadn't considered that as something important. Even at the risk of hugging, she could probably oblige. Kanon probably wouldn't mind. It wasn't like she escaped being hugged by Hagumi and Kokoro anyway, be it in or out of the Michelle suit. If only every problem in life was so easily solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had surgery this week, and am currently in recovery. I am not completely in the clear yet, as there was an unforeseen complication, but at least I can imagine an end to this now, and that alone has lifted so much stress off of me that it actually made me want to write a little again.
> 
> I can't sit for very long at a time, and won't be able to for weeks, so I can't really do any long-form writing, but I wanted to at least do some short shorts. Little ideas, small scenes that haven't been able to fuel a whole fic, but that I can at least put in a compilation. I don't know how many I'll do. Maybe just this one. Maybe just one more. Or maybe more than that. We'll see. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay. This year is a lot. The world is a lot right now. Please be safe.


	2. New World, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako and Asuka chat in class at Haneoka.

Moving up from Haneoka Middle School to Haneoka High School was a big thing. It was like a whole new world had opened up. One full of excitement! Maybe not as exciting as the club, but still very exciting. Not to mention she was a celebrity now. Her classmates knew about Roselia, and thought they (and she) were really cool. Which was absolutely true. Life was looking good for Udagawa Ako.

There was even a big surprise.

"I can't believe I ended up in the same class as Kasumi and Arisa's sister!"

Toyama Asuka sighed. The two of them had ended up seated close to each other, and started talking during breaks. "I don't want that to be the only thing I'm known for. Besides, Arisa-nee isn't my sister yet."

"Aha!" Ako picked up on something important from that response. "Then why do you call her Arisa-nee?"

"Uh..." Asuka rubbed her neck, and looked a little embarrassed. "That... uh... started as a joke, but it kinda stuck. I think she likes it. Besides, she can be more reliable than onee-chan. Really easy to work with too. We never get in each other's way, and she always steps in to help at the right moment. Almost like she knows what I'm thinking."

Ako's brain froze for a moment. "O-oh? That's... um... strange..." Maybe she should warn Arisa?

Asuka gave her a funny look. "Ako?"

"Um..." Ako tried to think of a way to change the subject. I got it! "Does Arisa have any siblings already?" Nice and subtle, not a major deviation.

"No, she's an only child."

"Huh... I wonder what that's like?" Not that Ako would ever want to be without her big sister.

Asuka shrugged. "Who knows."

"So why did you move to this school?" Speaking of being without her big sister, Asuka had actually left hers behind at Hanasakigawa.

"Mm..." Asuka fiddled with one of the buttons on her jacket. "I want to get into a good college, and this school has a better prep program. I think I have a better chance of taking my studies seriously here."

"Oh?" Ako perked up. "Does that mean you can help me with my studies too?" She wasn't the greatest at the whole 'serious student' thing, but if she had serious help that might change. Everyone would be really impressed if her grades went up.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "We've just become friends, and you ask that already? Though I guess that's just what onee-chan would do, as well."

Before Ako could respond further, there was a commotion by the classroom windows, as something dropped onto the floor, and someone let out a loud squeak. Both Ako and Asuka looked in the direction of the noise to see a classmate picking up a book from the floor while apologising to those next to her. Blue hair tied in a ribbon, and glasses were the most immediate identifiable features, though they were not familiar to Ako.

"Ah," Asuka exclaimed. She somehow didn't sound surprised.

"You know her?" Ako asked. "Is she also from Hanasakigawa?"

"No." Asuka shook her head. "She said in her introduction she's from out of town. But she bumped into me in the hallway, and I got a feeling for her type."

Ako had missed a couple... a handful of the other introductions because she had been very busy focusing on getting her own right. Which had gone pretty well. "What's her name?"

"Asahi Rokka."

"Rokka?" A bell rang in Ako's head.

"You recognise her?"

"No..." Ako was reasonably certain she had never seen the girl before in her life, so what was this familiar feeling? Rokka...

"She's kinda cute," Asuka commented in a quiet tone. Maybe she hadn't intended to say that out loud, but Ako's brain-gears were too busy turning to really pick up on it.

Rokka wasn't a unique name. Maybe Ako had known someone else named that at some point. She couldn't really remember. But she knew she had heard the name somewhere. If only she could...

"Do you know anyone named Rokka?" Aya's words suddenly replayed in Ako's mind. 

"Rokka!" Ako suddenly stood up, causing her chair to make a racket as it skidded backwards. It had been at the Christmas party with the club. Aya had asked out of seemingly nowhere. There had to be a reason! And now here she was! Ako pointed dramatically at the girl who was now staring at her with wide eyes. "Asahi Rokka. The dark forces have decided, nay, decreed that you and I are destined to be friends."

"Eh?"

Everyone in class was staring at this point, but Ako didn't care. This girl was somehow connected to Aya, or magical girls in general, or something. High school seemed even more exciting than it had five minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a scene I've been thinking about ever since I wrote the thing about how Rokka is Roselia's guitarist in other-Ran's world. I'm glad I finally got around to it.


	3. Hikawa Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi faces new challenges with the new student council.

Having everyone in Afterglow back in the same class was a relief for the whole group. Now they could easily spend breaks and have lunch together, they didn't have to worry so much about Ran, and Moca and Himari had one more person they could bug for help with homework.

"So how's the new student council doing, Tsugu?" Tomoe asked.

Tsugumi swallowed before answering. Talking with your mouth full was rude. "We're doing pretty good. Still in the adjustment phase, I guess."

"Hina-senpai giving you trouble~?" Moca asked what was probably on everyone's minds.

Tsugumi paused for a second. "Uh... n-no, it's fine."

"That bad?" Ran commented.

"No, it's honestly fine," Tsugumi said with a bit more confidence. "Hina-senpai is well liked, and..."

"And hard to work with?" Himari finished, and the lack of further response from Tsugumi suggested she hit the nail on the head. "You probably could have run for president yourself, Tsugu."

"Eh?! No, I don't think so." Tsugumi shook her head. "Besides, Hina-senpai has everyone's good in mind. Her decisions are popular. She somehow makes it work."

"With a fair amount of help from you, I bet~." Moca smiled. "I'm sure the year of boppin' will be interesting~." Hina's catch-phrase sounded a bit odd when said by Moca. "Then next year can be the Tsugurific era~."

"Haha, do your best, Tsugu." Tomoe patted her on the back.

"You really are the Hikawa whisperer," Ran added with a faint smile.

Tsugumi blinked. "Hikawa whisperer?"

"Speaking of..." Himari looked around, and then lowered her voice. "Does _your_ club have a president?" Of the non-members present Himari was the most openly curious about the SF club. Tsugumi was well aware of how badly she wanted to go to a meeting, though she had a feeling Tomoe might be equally curious, just less inclined to express it.

"Hm... we haven't elected anyone," Tsugumi said. In hindsight that seemed like it would have been a natural thing, but it had never come up.

"Tsugu is our speaker~," Moca said. "She leads the meetings~, and keeps us on topic~."

"Ehe... I try." Tsugumi scratched her cheek.

"Isn't that what you do with the student council too, Tsugu?"

"Um... I suppose so?" Maybe that was natural for her.

"And Sayo-san is her muscle~."

"Eh? No she isn't."

"Do you prefer enforcer~?"

"Stop giving them the wrong idea, Moca-chan!"

That got a round of giggles from everyone, which caused Tsugumi to sigh.

"I guess if anyone's our leader, it would be A-"

"Tsugu~." Moca gently poked her shoulder, interrupting her.

"Oh!" Tsugumi had been about to say 'Aya-senpai', momentarily forgetting that the others didn't know the identity of everyone in the club.

"Nice try, Hii-chan~."

"Hey, I wasn't trying anything!" Himari was quick to protest, and maybe she meant it. Though she probably would have loved to know regardless.

Suddenly Tsugumi's phone beeped, and she took it out to see she had gotten a text message from Sayo.

" _Tsugumi-san. If Hina says I told her she can borrow you, then she is not telling the truth. I said no such thing._ "

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong, Tsugu?"

Before Tsugumi could answer, they got interrupted.

"Tsu~gu~chan~!" As if on cue, Hina showed up, and gave Tsugumi a hug from behind. "Onee-chan said I can borrow you today!"

"H-Hina-senpai?!" Tsugumi got startled. "Uh... um..." She held up the phone for Hina to see. "Here."

"Hm?" Hina looked closer. "Awww, onee-chan... that's not very boppin' of you." She let go of Tsugumi.

Tsugumi turned in her chair to look at Hina, who was pouting. "Um... w-why do you want to borrow me?"

"Oh!" Hina's pout turned into a smile in an instant. "I want to see what it's like to have a girlfriend!"

"Eh?" Tsugumi didn't know how to respond to that, and could only stare.

"Hina-senpai, a girlfriend should be someone you love." Himari stepped in to try to help.

Hina was undeterred. "No problem! I love Tsugu-chan!"

"Um, she means a different kind of love," Tsugumi managed to say. At least she hoped it was a different kind, or things could get really awkward.

"Yeah, romance!" Himari added in a bright tone.

"Hm? I don't really get it..." Hina said, and looked like she was deep in thought. "Oh! I just had a super boppin' idea! You should call me onee-chan, Tsugu-chan!"

"Huh?!" Yet again Tsugumi was at a loss for words.

"Yeah! Try it! O~nee~chan~."

"O-onee-chan?" Tsugumi repeated without thinking.

"Yeah, just like that!" Hina looked thrilled.

"W-wait, no, Hina-senpai, why would I call you... uh..." Tsugumi felt hesitant to say it again.

"Well, you and onee-chan are practically married, so that means we are also sisters. And I'm older than you! So it only makes sense."

"No it doesn't," Ran said, but Hina seemingly paid her no mind.

"Hina-senpai, I can't-"

"Hm? What did you say?" Hina interrupted Tsugumi.

"I said, Hina-senpai-"

"I can't hear you~. But if you were to say 'onee-chan'... oh! Need to stop by the council room before class, gotta go. But remember! Onee-chan!" Hina vanished as quickly as she came.

Everyone stared at the door even after she was out of sight.

"What was that?" Tomoe was the first to speak.

"I think Tsugu's in trouble," Himari answered.

"The curse of the Hikawa whisperer."

"Good luck, Tsugu~." Moca patted Tsugumi on the back before everyone went back to their desks.

A very bewildered Tsugumi sent a quick text before the teacher arrived.

" _Sayo-san, help! Hina-senpai says I have to call her onee-chan because you and I are practically married. What do I do?_ "

* * *

There was an uncharacteristic squeak from across the table. Arisa looked over at Sayo. The student council meeting had wrapped up, and all members except Arisa, Rinko, and Sayo had left. The three of them were doing a final cleanup before they had to head to class, but all of a sudden Sayo was just staring at her phone.

"Hikawa-san?" Rinko sounded puzzled.

"Sayo-senpai?"

No response. Sayo wasn't even moving.

"Are you okay... Hikawa-san?"

Arisa got up. "Sayo-senpai?" Still no response. She went around the table, and waved her hand in front of Sayo's face. No reaction. "Huh..."

"What's wrong...?" Rinko was clearly getting concerned.

"I'm not sure..." Arisa scratched her head. "It's like she's frozen."

"Can you read... anything?"

Arisa wasn't fond of invading other people's privacy, especially now that she'd gotten a lot better at not doing it accidentally, but maybe it was best to take a quick look. Except... "What?" It didn't make things any clearer.

Rinko also got up. "What is... she thinking?"

"Um... all I'm getting is two words, over and over. 'Practically married'."

"Huh? What does... that mean?"

"I don't know..." Though she felt like she had heard that phrase somewhere before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a silly idea I posted on twitter a while back. It gradually grew into a bigger idea. Still keeping these short, though.  
> I was actually attempting to write something different, but it wasn't really coming together, and I had this idea instead. Maybe I'll manage to do the other one later.


End file.
